Hospitals and lifts
by Iamafangirlatheart
Summary: Lindy ends up in hospital with a broken bone due to a mishap with Garratt , The duo get stuck in a lift , will Larrett happen mm one shot


Garrett stared at the Clean walls if it wasn't for him, and his germ phobia they wouldn't be here right now he stared at the ground remember what happened a few hours back.

Garrett and Lindy where going to hang out just the two of them as Delia was at one of her clubs and Jasmine and Logan We're out together , on a date . Garrett had been excited that they where going to be able to hang out just the two of them , no-one else. That's when Garrett noticed how dirty and germ filled the tiles in his house where that's when he started cleaning and using wax.

"garret you home ?", Lindy said standing in his door way.

"yeah , just upstairs", Garrett said scrubbing the last mark before slipping the gloves of and placing the bucket of bletchy waxy water down the drain. That's when he was interrupted by a scream and found Lindy lying in a heap on the stairs.

And that's how he ended up here. Garrett got a tad impatient and started to pace up and down the halls waiting and started blaming himself, if he didn't decide to clean the floors then they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Now if you just go down to the room you where in before the doctor will be in , in a few seconds", the radiographer said as him and a rather hurt Lindy came out the room. that's when Lindy looked like she was about to fall. Garrett didn't second guess what he was about to do. He rushed over just in time to stop Lindy from falling and picking her up bridal style before walking back to her hospital room, he heard a few comments from behind him saying how he was the perfect boy friend he was, and how cute of a couple they where. but he just shrugged the comments of but felt something strange inside as he looked down in his arms he looked and saw just how actually perfect she was sure he had had feelings for her for the past year , well there short snow vacation but this confirmed his feelings for her.

"Well it seems Miss Watson that you have seemed to break your tibia, so we'll just put a cast on it. And come into get it changed every two weeks until the bone is held" , the doctor said as the nurse came in to place the cast on.

"Now the cast will be wet for the next hour , so it's best if you borrow this wheelchair to make sure you don't do any further damage to the leg and to allow the cast to set right, we will call you to make an appointment later.

" Thanks doc", Lindy said as Garrett helped her into the wheeled her out or the doctors room as they exited the room Lindy heard the nurse talk to the doctor about how. It's their relationship was before forgetting about it as Lindy figured it could never happen and shrugged the feelings she had had for Garrett since the snow trip off.

" Um Garrett where gonna have to use the lift seeing as this hospital put that room on the second floor," Lindy says trying to break the tension.

"This one obviously , and I don't care I got you in this mess so I'll do anything to make up for it", Garrett said as he pushed the button to call the lift and surprisingly it came straight away.

The lift moved slowly before coming completely to a holt.

" oh no" Garrett said once he released what happened

."it's fine honestly, there should be a button here which we press to call for help", Lindy says looking around for the button "which there at least the lights are still on", Lindy says hopping the lights don't flicker of.

As soon as Lindy says that the lights flicker of. "I've got a torch on my phone Garrett says as he pulls out his phone and give it to Lindy to hold.

"So maybe we should talk, you know so I keep calm , so you like anyone", Garrett says hopping that Lindy would finally crack and hopefully confuses she had feelings for him.

Garrett didn't know what was happening suddenly he had stronger feelings for her usually Garrett would push of the feelings as he knew he shouldn't be feeling those feelings as she was her best friend, and friends shouldn't feel that way towards friends little did he know she felt the same as him.

"Actually I do", Lindy says knowing this would be the perfect time to confess as he cant run away but still able to make it subtitle enough that he may or may not work it out himself. Lindy looks at Garrett to see him giving her the go on look.

"We'll he is the most amazing guy , he is sweet and kinda and is always willing to help me out when I need it and I appreciate that and he always can make me smile on a bad day , the only thing is he's my best friend", Lindy says suddenly realising she has said to much, " what about you, you like anyone" , Lindy says hoping this would distract Garrett .

"Well I do , she is the most sweetest most down to earth caring girl, who I can never seem to take my mind of, she has the most contagious smile and I can never find myself upset around her , she has the most positive can do spirt , but the only thing is nothing can happen because her brother is one of my best friends so it can probably not happen", Garrett said frowning also not realising how close and not very big the gap was between her and Garrett. The gap slowly closed and before Garrett knew it his lips where placed on Lindys , as the kiss depend both Lindy and Garrett realised that each other was talking about each. Both where to caught up in the kiss that they didn't realise the doors of the lift open it wasn't until they heard a cleaning of the thought that they realised . Both teens grew red, as they exited the lift.

"So do you maybe want to try this dating thing", Garrett said as him and Lindy where in her room as she was under strict instructions to keep her leg elevated.

"I would love to, " Lindy says giving Garrett a kiss on the check before smiling that she finally confessed even if it was because of a broken leg and being stuck in a lift.

So how did you guys like this little one shot , if you have any suggestions you won't writing up on one shots then just let me know and I'll be happy to write them up.


End file.
